The Difference Between Right and Wrong
by Lillith lied
Summary: Buffy is trying to find out what is wrong, while the whole crew trys to help, and deal with their own lives at the same time. Please R/R =)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, blah, blah, blah , you all know how it is.  
  
Dedication: To every one who reads =))  
  
Note from the author: This isn't my first story, but I deleted the others because I became tired of them. I am a B/S shipper, but if you want to see that in this story, you may have to wait, because I like the crazy banter and suspense more then the Idea of them ever really getting together. I hope you like, and I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't be rude. Thank you!  
  
PS: some chapters may come quickly, while others may take a while.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy sat with Willow in her morning lit kitchen. The blond bit her lip while a tired Willow moved mechanically about the stove in red and white pokadot pajamas. Buffy toyed nervously with the neckline of her linen blouse as she let a mental conflict rule her mind. Ever since she and Willow had the heart to heart the night before, Buffy felt like she couldn't hold back her secrets any longer.  
  
"Buffy, I think I've known you long enough to notice when your not telling me something." Willow let a small smile play on her lips. Buffy just sighed. She knew she could tell her some of it…that she had too.  
  
"Wills", she began. She really didn't want to bring it up, it was this nagging something that always reminded her of how imperfect her life was. She started again at an encouraging nod from Willow. "I…a couple nights ago, there was the diamond heist from the trio of evil, you remember? Yeah, well around then, the night after, when we all forgot about Dawn? What happened… I was leaving the magic shop. And there, umm, was Spike. And he was all grouchy, and bad moody and rude, and he kept doing that thing with his head, ya' know? Which is so annoying and that stupid smile thing is even worse, and…and He kept saying all this stuff that didn't make any sense and…" Buffy stood up and started to pace, willow watching with expressions of confusion, concern and curiosity on her face. Buffy continued on with her semi-tangent. "So, right, he was acting like that, and I wasn't going to take it! No way, so I hit him." Buffy paused when Willow's eyes flashed with surprise, and she began again defensively. "Well, he goaded me into it! And I kind of wanted too…But that is not the point! So anyways, I hit him, and he smiled, and probably threw in some witty jest or something, I cant really remember…because then he hit me!  
  
"He hit you! That big stupid bleached…guy." Willow said in indignation. "Well what did you do?"  
  
"Well, I hit him back, and then I did it again and again, and then I got him really good, but no, that is not the point either." Buffy shook her head as though to clear it. Then she leaned across the counter towards Willow, waiting for their eyes to lock and for the quiet to settle in before she began again.  
  
"The point is that he hit me. Real hard, and solid. And then nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Willow repeated.  
  
"Nothing. Nada. Zilch." Buffy sat down heavily, the Tuesday morning sun shining on her cropped hair. "The chip didn't go off."  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, it didn't just malfunction that once?  
  
"Oh believe me, he tested it several times"  
  
"Then is he safe to be around? Why am I asking, you seem to think so, he was just here the other day." Willows voice was rising high. "But how did he get it out? Who did he-"  
  
"It wasn't the chip," Buffy interrupted. "It was me."  
  
"It was you?"  
  
"Yeah. We kept fighting and yelling and such, and anyways, I am the only one it doesn't work on, he said I came back wrong."  
  
"And you think he might be right?"  
  
Glad to have most of the story out, though she wasn't about to tell the rest, Buffy sighed and looked away. "Yes. I think he might be right." Neither one of them said a word, there was only silence and the smell of burnt toast.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A while later, they decided that Buffy's situation was a possible crisis, and something that would be best to be dealt with soon. It was decided that every night before Buffy went on patrol, the two of them would devote at least an hour to figuring the issue out.  
  
"I don't want any one else to know. At least not right away. Maybe after we find some answers."  
  
"But Buffy, why not?" Willow asked, confused.  
  
"Because, I don't want everyone else to worry about another one of 'Buffy Summer's dilemmas'. She swept about her living room, moving random things, adjusting pictures and looking under and behind the furniture. "Xander and Anya have their wedding to take care of, and Dawn, well she already thinks I am absorbed in my own world, she doesn't need to know."  
  
"Well, what about Spike?" Willow asked as Buffy sped past her from the kitchen to place some flowers and a bible on the coffee table.  
  
"What about him." She muttered.  
  
"He already knows. Maybe we should ask him to come tonight. And since when do you read the bible?"  
  
"Since another Social Worker is coming tomorrow morning, and I want to get it right this time. And no, he is not coming."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no." Buffy threw her hands up in the air, and grabbed a couple pillows before jogging up the stairs.  
  
Willow followed her up. "Why not? I mean, I'm not a big marcher in the Spike parade or anything, but he is the reason you know that you are not ok."  
  
Buffy walked into her room with Willow on her tail. "Don't I know it." Buffy said as she took a seat in the chair by her vanity.  
  
"Face it Buff. We need him. He is the only lead we have."  
  
"No Will, we don't need him." Buffy said in exasperation, putting away a pair of scissors that were lying on the floor. "What we need…"  
  
"Is Spike." Willow finished. "It's not like we are asking you to marry him, or carry his child! All we need is his help. He has helped before. Its not a big deal. But for all we know, whatever is up with you, is a huge deal."  
  
"Well…I'm not asking him." She responded with a defiant toss of her head.  
  
"Fine" Willow raised her eyebrow, studying her curiously. "I will."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." And then Willow left to do just that. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Spike lay in bed, ready to sleep until the sun was no longer shining, when a sudden clamor awoke him from his slumber. Not really caring who was coming, but thinking (hoping) it was Buffy, he took his time getting out of bed.  
  
While making his way over to the dresser to get some clothing, an unsuspecting Willow walked in on Spike. Her yelp from the doorway caused him to turn around and give a yell of his own. Willow, now very distressed, finally found the sense to turn around as Spike grabbed a sheet to cover himself with.  
  
Willow babbled to herself, using the wall for support. "I'm not supposed to see a naked Spike. I think there is a law about that somewhere. Willow and Spike does not mix. Oh my god, how am I going to talk to him now. What if he eats me? No, he can't eat me…what if he eats Buffy! Oh my god, I have to save Buffy! I have to-"  
  
"You don't have to save Buffy." A sheet garbed Spike said, steering Willow towards his bed to sit down. "But you could learn to knock, I swear, if you people aren't knocking down my door, then your walking in on me naked."  
  
"I'm sorry. I…uh…have a reason for coming here."  
  
"I should hope so. Turn around."  
  
"What? Oh…" She spun around as he got dressed. Once clothed, Spike joined her on the bed, though they both sat as far away from one-another as possible.  
  
"So…umm…what is it you wanted to tell me, then?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and staring at the floor.  
  
Willow sat up very straight, her eyes darting to every spot in the dark room except for the figure next to her. "We, that is Me and Buffy, We need your help. She told me what happened."  
  
Spike jumped up in surprise. "She did? And your not mad?"  
  
Willow looked up at him and they both glanced away. "Well, uh, I guess I was a little, but she did start it."  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"And it only happened once."  
  
"No, it happened twice." He conceded, and to Willows questioning expression he said: "When she was invisible."  
  
"Oh. That must have been one sided."  
  
"Not really" he said, sitting back down. "I am surprised she told you, I thought she was ashamed, women and their bloody honor, you know? I'm sure you've been through it, seeing how your into women an' all."  
  
"What? Why would I…" Willow glanced around confused and Spike started to become frazzled himself.  
  
"What did Buffy tell you, exactly?" He stood up again and poured himself a glass of gin.  
  
"That you got in a fight and the chip didn't go off, though it took her a little longer to say it. What were you talking about…" She stared at him in suspicion.  
  
"Exactly that. Don't try to make sense of what I say, been around for a long time, I get confused, don't let my powerful yet youthful appearance fool you, senility may creep in yet." Spike said quickly. Willow just stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably. "So, what did you mean when you asked for my help?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow and Buffy were discussing the days events when Spike came into the living room. Willow didn't look at him and Spike rolled his eyes, moving onto one of the couches. "If you forget about it, I will."  
  
Before she could answer Buffy threw up her hands. "By the power invested in me, or whatever, all is forgotten, blahdi, blah, blah, blah. Lets get down to business."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Willow picked up a pad and pencil from the table. Spike watched her hand move and saw the bible and gestured to it. "Before we start, can we lose the book of god?"  
  
"Why," Buffy asked, annoyed, "It can't do anything to you."  
  
"I know, but it makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Agrivated, Buffy threw it across the room. Putting a hand to her head she turned to Willow wearily. "What do we know so far."  
  
Willow turned down to the pad. "Well, um, when Spike hits you, it doesn't hurt. And…the spell that brought you back was interrupted."  
  
"That isn't very much" Buffy sighed.  
  
"No." Willow agreed. "But, we have Spike here, So lets take advantage of it." Willow stood up in a business like manner and Spike leaned back, wearing a smirk on his face.  
  
"Stop being a jerk". Buffy said, leaning over to hit him in the stomach. He coughed and laughed at the same time, but when she went to hit him again, he grabbed and twisted her arm.  
  
"Lets not get frisky now pet, Red has already seen me naked one too many times." He whispered into her ear. Buffy gave an aggravated growl, locked her free arm behind his neck and threw him off the couch.  
  
"Oh, oh stop!" Willow said quickly. "You didn't feel anything Spike?"  
  
"No." He said, pushing Buffy off him and climbing back onto his seat. "Nothing from the chip."  
  
"What are you doing here, Spike?" Dawn asked suddenly from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Big sis and Red invited me, you?"  
  
"You know, I was just wondering that." She looked at Buffy pointedly and then moved onto the kitchen. 


End file.
